yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 041
かれた | romaji = Azamukareta Jijitsu | japanese translated = The Distorted Truth | english = Truth and Consequences | japanese air date = February 28, 2018 | english air date = January 19, 2019 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Writing Life | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Truth and Consequences", known as "The Distorted Truth" in the Japanese version, is the fourty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on February 28, 2018 and aired on Teletoon on January 19, 2019. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Varis The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Stack Reviver" (100/600). Since a Cyberse monster was Normal Summoned, Playmaker Special Summons "Boot Staggered" (2300/500) from his hand via its own effect. As Playmaker controls a Cyberse monster, he Special Summons "Backup Secretary" by its own effect (1200/800). Playmaker uses "Stack Reviver", "Boot Staggered" and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was used as material for a Link Summon, the effect of "Stack Reviver" activates, letting Playmaker target a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in his Graveyard that was also used as a material for that Link Summon and Special Summon it. He Special Summons "Backup Secretary" at the bottom-left zone of "Decode Talker" in Defense Position. Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. "Decode Talker" points to "Backup Secretary" ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800). Playmaker Sets a card. Turn 2: Varis Varis draws "Mirror Force". Varis Normal Summons "Spin-Headed Behemoth" (800/2000) and sets a card. Turn 3: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Fault Tolelancer" (1000/1200). Since it was Normal Summoned, Playmaker uses its effect to target one monster on the field and change it to Defense Position. Playmaker targets "Fault Tolelancer" itself. While "Fault Tolelancer" is Defense Postion, Playmaker's monsters cannot be destroyed via card effects. "Decode Talker" attacks "Spin-Headed Behemoth". As Playmaker's monster declared an attack, Varis activates his face-down Trap Card "Mirror Force" destroying all Attack Position monsters Playmaker controls. The effect of "Spin-Headed Behemoth" activates as it was attacked, changing the Battle Position of all Playmaker's Defense Position Monsters to Attack Position. Since "Fault Tolelancer" is no longer in Defense Position, its effect no longer protects Playmaker's monsters from "Mirror Force" and his monsters are destroyed. Since a monster was destroyed via an effect, Varis Special Summons "Overflow Dragon" (0/0) via its own effect and since two or more monsters were destroyed via the effect of "Overflow Dragon", Varis can also summon an "Overflow Token" (0/0). Turn 4: Varis Varis uses "Overflow Dragon", "Overflow Token" and "Spin-Headed Behemoth" to Link Summon "Flash Charge Dragon" (2300/LINK-3/↖↑↗). Varis Normal Summons "Blast Powder Dragon" (800/???). Since it was Normal Summoned, Varis uses its effect to give "Flash Charge Dragon" 800 ATK until the end of the turn ("Flash Charge Dragon": 2300 → 3100 ATK) . "Flash Charge Dragon" attacks Playmaker directly. (Playmaker : 4000 → 900 LP). Since "Flash Charge Dragon" was targeted by "Blast Powder Dragon" effect and it inflicted battle damage, "Blast Powder Dragon" gains 800 ATK due to its own effect ("Blast Powder Dragon": 800 → 1600 ATK). Varis attacks directly with "Blast Powder Dragon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.